By Elvin Design
by Solemn Slumber
Summary: Dumbledore thinks Harry Potter is a squib and leaves him to live with the Dursley's. Little does he know that his mistake will change the course of Wizarding history. DMHP OCBZ
1. Prologue: The Boy Who Lived

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elfin Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated or non associated names, places, people, and things bare no correspondence to any real names, places, people, or things. Also, Harry Potter is the sole creation of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Pictures…. And therefore, I don't own it.

Title: By Elfin Design

Chapter: Prologue

Rated: M for future chapters

* * *

Everyone in the world knows the tale of Harry Potter. A boy who lived when no one else could. Protected by his mother's love, he defeated the invincible Lord Voldemort. And for that he became the boy who lived. But what no one knew was that everything they thought they knew about Harry James Potter was wrong. He was nothing like he was supposed to be.

Because of the mistake of a senile old man, Harry Potter was thought to be a sqib. They say he used all the magic he had to save himself from Voldermort. He was taken to live with the Dursley's- his mother's family- and left to fend for himself. This is the story of how mixed up blood lines and mistaken identities can change the course of history as we know it.


	2. The Boy Who Was Left Behind

Title: By Elfin Design

Chapter: One: The Boy who was left behind

Rated: M for future chapters

Pairings: DM/HP RL/SS

Chapter One: The Boy who was left behind

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Cummings, which made rulers. He was a big overweight man with no neck, but he did have a rather large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was scarecrow thin with white blond hair and had twice the usual amount of neck. It became very useful since she spent most of her time craning it over people's fences, spying on the neighbors.

The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and it was their greatest fear that someone would find out.

They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mr. Dursley's sister but they hadn't met in years; In fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended he didn't have a sister because her sister and her good for nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.

The Dusley's knew that the Potter's had a small son too. That was just another reason to stay away from them. They didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.

Little did they know that when they woke up on the dull grey Tuesday morning in which our story starts that strange and mysterious things were about to happen all around the world.

Mr. Dursley left for work on that cold Tuesday morning like he always did at 8:35 after having kissed his wife on the cheek and ruffling his obnoxiously screaming son's sticky blond hair.

His day was uneventful to say the least. On his way home from work Mr. Dursley ran into a little man in a violet cloak.

'Weirdoes the lot of them' Mr. Dursley thought as the little man took off his violet top hat and babbled something about it being a beautiful day because you-know-who was gone and calling him a muggle.

'Wonder what's a muggle?', Mr. Dursley drove home and tried to ignore the strange cat sitting on the wall of his fence.

'Maybe it has rabies...I'm not touching it', he tried to shoo the cat away.

The rest of the Dursley's day was uneventful and they went to bed ignoring all the signs that led them to believe something strange was happening.

It was nearly midnight before anything odd happened on Privet Drive. A man the likes of which had never been seen before on Privet Drive arrived at the corner. The cat that sat on the wall watched him walk down the street.

He ambled up to the cat on the wall and sat next to it.

"Fancy meeting you here... Minerva", he turned towards the cat but it had disappeared and in it's place was a woman with glasses and a stern face.

"Where is the boy Albus?... Is it true that he's a squib?...That Voldemort is gone?", Minerva McGonagall wasted no time in asking the old man.

"Yes Minerva, he used all of his limited magic to defeat Voldemort... Hagrid will bring him here where he will never learn about magic and where he came from", Albus

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

Just then a loud rumbling filled the air as what looked like a giant carrying a baby rode a motorcycle across the sky and landed in front of the two prone figures on the wall.

"He will never know who he is, will he?", The Giant, Hagrid, looked sadly down at the baby boy sleeping in his arms as he got off the motorcycle.

"No and it is for the best... he must never know of magic, Voldemort death, and his place in the wizarding world. He would only be unhappy to know that he would never truly be a part of the world that his parents loved".

The giant lay the baby boy on the front steps of number four Privet Drive and Dumbledore put a letter in the baby's blanket.

Little did Harry Potter know that he would be awoken in just a few hours by Mrs. Dursley's scream or that as he turned over in his threadbare blanket, people all over the world were raising their glasses and toasting to him.

The Boy Who Lived.


	3. The Boy Who Was A Freak

Title: By Elfin Design

Rated: M for future chapters

Pairings: DM/HP RL/SS

Chapter Two: The Boy who was a Freak

* * *

7 years later

"BOY", Petunia Dursley's shrill voice woke Harry Potter from a magnificent dream of flying motorcycles.

"Boy... get up! You have to make breakfast, it's Duddykins birthday!", Spiders fell from the ceiling of the cupboard under the stairs of number four Privet Drive.

Harry Potter opened his emerald green eyes, yawned, and blinked sleepily. It was another day on Privet Drive.

The birds were chirping.

The sprinklers were watering the perfectly green lawns.

Dudley was throwing a tantrum because he only got 43 presents for his birthday this year.

He was pretty sure 51- which was what he'd gotten last year- was more than 43. All in all it was a pretty normal day on Privet Drive.

Harry Potter made ham and eggs for breakfast.

Aunt Petunia had given up on having the morbidly overweight form of her son diet. She had found he used his allowance for food anyway.

_'He's finally given up on boxing it would seem',_ Harry mused as he scarfed down his food so he could leave before the eminent explosion. Dudley had just told his parents of his decision. Harry personally thought Dudley had held out pretty long.

Dudley's favorite sport seemed to be Kick The Freak anyway...It was usually played with Harry as the Freak.

Harry Potter had grown up skinny and short with unruly black hair that stuck up very which way.

His green eyes were dull with pain as he scrubbed the kitchen floors with lye on his hands and knees.

He tried not to miss a spot because if he did Uncle Vernon would hit him again and he still hadn't recovered from the last beating.

He didn't understand why his family didn't like him. They said he was a freak but he didn't do any thing wrong.

Sure, sometimes he did things that couldn't be explained. But Dudley could eat three

boxes of Krispy Kremes... wasn't that strange and unexplainable too?

Harry wondered what the Dursley's would do for Dudley's birthday. Not that he would be going anyway. Uncle Vernon didn't want Harry in his brand new car.

They always left him with Mrs. Figg across the street. She was batty old woman who had tons of cats.

She would show him pictures of her cats whenever he would stay over there and feed him dry fruitcake and bitter lemonade.

"Come on Boy... get in the car", Aunt Petunia stood forbiddingly over Harry.

"Where are we going?", The meek boy followed his Aunt out the house.

"Don't ask questions", Aunt Petunia snarled in the boy's face.

Harry nodded and got in as quick as he could. He could see Dudley in the back seat too along with his friend Piers Polkiss. Piers was in Dudley's gang and played Kick The Freak with him all the time. Dudley shrank away from Harry as far as he could, glaring at him all the while.

Once they stopped Harry could see that they were at the Zoo. Harry had never been to the Zoo before and he couldn't wait to see all the animals.

"Boy, you'd better not spoil Dudley's day. If I find out you've done anything strange... and I mean ANYTHING... You'll be so sorry you'll wish you were never born", Uncle

Vernon turned around and got in Harry's face .

Harry could see that Uncle Vernon meant business. His face paled and Harry nodded his answer, all the while staring at Uncle Vernon's plum colored visage.

Only after Uncle Vernon turned around and got out of the car did Harry dare to wipe the spittle that Uncle Vernon had left on his face away with the sleeve of his shirt.

Grimacing in disgust, Harry lagged behind the group. Looking around, Harry tried to ignore how people were staring at him in a disgusted way.

It wasn't his fault that the Dursley's didn't buy him clothes. They only gave him Dudley's old ones. Unfortunately Dudley was built like a small battle tank so all the clothes hung on him in a rather unseemly fashion.

Once inside Dudley dragged everyone into the reptile house. Dudley proclaimed loudly about how he wanted to see the biggest snake ever.

He proceeded to find it and rap his knuckles on the glass surrounding it when it paid him no mind. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored so when the snake didn't so much as blink Dudley walked off moaning about how boring the Zoo was.

Harry cautiously walked up to the snake, not expecting much. The snake surprised him by lifting it's head and winking at him.

Harry proceeded to ask the snake where he was from and the snake told him he was from Brazil but had never seen it because he had been born in the Zoo.

Piers Polkiss was the first to see that the snake was awake and called Dudley's attention to it. Dudley came waddling over and proceeded to push Harry out of his way.

Harry landed hard on the ground, looking up at Dudley's surprised gasp, The raven gasped when he saw that the glass surrounding the boa constrictor was gone and the snake was proceeding to slither away.

As the snake crawled by him Harry could swear he heard it say "Thankssssss Amigo".

"BOY!", Harry looked up to see Uncle Vernon's face completely in his view.

Harry gulped at the look on the face of the man towering over him. It spoke of retribution of the most evil kind.

He had ruined Dudley's day and Harry knew from experience that no matter what he said or how much he pleaded that he hadn't been the one to do it, he would still be blamed for it.

Boy, was he in for it now...


	4. The Boy Who Was Saved

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	5. The Boy Who Forgot

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	6. The Boy Who Was Accepted

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	7. The Boy Who Was Adopted

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	8. The Boy Who Was Destined

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	9. The Boy At Hogwarts

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	10. The Boy Who Wasn't Anymore

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	11. The Boy Who Loved

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	12. The Boy Who Left

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	13. The Boy Who Was Defeated

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	14. The Boy Who Remembered

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	15. The Boy Who Was Happy

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


	16. Happily Ever Harry

For The Love of God remains the only novel length fan fiction that I have ever finished. It is also one of the oldest. So, in response to quite a few reviewers I have decided to finally revise the story and change the title… among other things.

By Elven Design is a melding of the Original work For The Love Of God blended with some new ideas that will hopefully infuse it with new life.

Looking back I have come to realize that thankfully my writing style has changed for the better and more plot will be found in the following chapters as I revise them one by one. Please bare with me as we celebrate five years of fan fiction writing in the making. Enjoy!


End file.
